This invention relates generally to butchering equipment, and more particularly to a breast processor for poultry.
Butchering chicken is becoming increasingly automated. A number of inventors have tackled the difficult task of automatically butchering the "upper half" of a chicken carcass, i.e., the back, breasts and wings. However, owing in part to the fact that chickens are not exactly uniform workpieces, either in size or proportion, this task has continued to require human intervention at certain critical points, to avoid unsatisfactory cutting that would reduce yields and/or produce an inferior product. It is desired to minimize the need for human intervention, both to protect workers from cutting blades and to improve butchering efficiency.